Kingdom Hearts Online
by Sekai -The World
Summary: 10,000players are been trapped in the game fantasy world by Ansem,the great game designer.The only way to get out is to free all the world and destroy all heartless and nobodies.However can they make it out alive,without getting kill first?Roxas harem


**Kingdom Hearts Online**

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and sword art online.**

**Spoilers: for the novel "Sword Art Online"**

**A/N: hi readers, thanks for reading my story, before that THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN FANFICTION, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE SOME MISTAKE THAT CAN GET ME INTO TROUBLE.**

**Summary: Its year 2024, with the help of advance technology, Earth is saved from its destruction. A famous game designer, Ansem, has invovled the old mmoprg to a new kind called vrmmoprg, Vitual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. With the help of the new device "nerve gear", players are able to "live" in a fantasy world, the first ever created vrmmorpg game is none other the "Kingdom Hearts Online".**

**Chapter 1 **

**Kingdom Hearts Online**

I narrowly avoid a surprise attack from below by a nobody_ assassin_. If I hadn't avoid that attack, my health, hp, would undoubtedly decrease a lot. looking at its hp bar, the nobody's hp bar is already at the red zone. As soon I saw a flaw in the nobody movement, I immediately launch a combo of strikes with my keyblade _Oblivion_, the nobody let out a small scream before disappearing into nothingness. I vanished my keyblade and start checking on my hp bar. My hp bar barely decrease even after an ambush from a group of nobody assassins. I look at the black sky of a city of The World That Never Was, the black dark sky reminded me how have I gotten to this situation.

(_2 years ago_)

"Take this!" shouted a teenager slashing a heartless with a pair of chakrams. The teenager managed to destroy half of the hp of the heartless, because of the heavily attack the heartless was stunned and could not strike back.

"Damn it, I just couldn't get the skill right..."

"That cause you were too fast," a another teenager said. "To activate the sword skill, you need to concentrate your mind at your weapon. After that a bright light will appear in your hand to signal that the skill is ready.".True to the other teenager words, the teenager summoned a kingdom key and waited for a while. A bright light flashed at the teenager hand, the teenager unleashed a combo of slashing strikes at the stunned heartless. After a few slashes the heartless' hp bar turn red then to zero, the heartless then disappeared to the shadow.

"Seriously, now I understand why people get killed by the heartless so easily in the games now." commented the teenager holding the chakrams.

"Well, if you keep on training you will get better soon. But seriously whats with the chakrams? I know the system automatically make the best suitable weapon for you but why chakrams?" asked the puzzled keyblader.

"Me neither. But some how I think it suits me. I wondered what would your weapon be if you weren't a beta tester."

"Well, probably a sword or something. I was lucky that I manage to became a beta tester. Another benefit of being a beta tester is that they let us use keyblades."

"Is the keyblade any stronger than other weapon?"

"Well no, actually there is different kinds of keyblade, I seen one girl using a gun looking keyblade shooting fire balls at a heartless during beta testing."

"... ...that is a gunblade isn't it?"

"No, I am sure that it is a keyblade."

"But still, it is hard to believe we are actually in kingdom heart right now." the teenager with chakrams commented while looking at the red sky of twilight town.

"Yeah, I feel that too."

The two people stare at the red sky for a while, until the teenager with chakrams broke the silent.

"Wow! Its already 5:30! I gotta go now!" shouted the teenager while looking at the watch.

"You got a date with someone?" asked the smirking keyblader.

"Hell no! Its not that easy to get a girl kid. I ordered some pizza for dinner, if I did not get back soon the pizza man will run off!" replied the annoyed chakrams user.

"Ok, then I guess I see you next time!Bye!" after the teenager with chakrams bide his farewell, he pulled his index and middle finger down to open the menu .But just as the keyblader was about to leave the chakrams user, a surprise shout stopped him.

"Eh... , there is no log out button...!"shouted the chakrams user.

"What do you mean that there is no log out button, look harder, it should be at the button of the menu. Its was still there an hour ago." replied the keyblade user.

"There is nothing there! The supposed to be log out button is blank!" Panicked the chakrams user.

"Impossible, you sure you seen properly?" asked the panicked keyblader.

"Why don't check it yourself?"

True to the chakrams user word, when the keyblader opened his menu there is an unusual portion of space that is suppose to be the log out button.

"There is nothing there..." answered the keyblader .

"Maybe there is a bug?"

"No, it is impossible to have a bug so fast in a game. If a bug like this appeared that would be a serious problem won't it?"

"Serious problem?"

"Have you forgotten about your pizza?" asked the keyblader

"Oh no! My pi..."

Before the chakrams user could finnish his sentence, a bright blue light surrounded the two teenager and soon they were teleported leaving only dusts behind.

**Keyblader POV**

After a bright surrounded us, we were teleported to the starting world, twilight town's town square.

The bright blue light represent the starting of teleportation, but both of us didn't active or even have an teleportation crystal yet. First the log out button, now the sudden teleportation, something bad is going to happen... .Suddenly not even after a minute we arrived, many players can be seen being teleported to twilight town. All players have the same confusing face as us. Just as I was about to say something, everybody look at the sky. At the sky, someone was floating in the sky. The person is wearing a white version of Organization XIII's hood coat which represent the GM. However this GM didn't have a face or even hands and legs. Its like looking at a ghost wearing a white coat. I already have a bad feeling about this GM. Then the GM started speaking...

"Welcome fellow players to Kingdom Hearts, I am Ansem the god of this world."

_Ansem? Whats him doing here? God? What did Ansem meant by god of this world?_

"As you were wondering why did log off problem disappear..."

"..."

"Its not a bug problem, its just merely the true face of this game. Until all the world are freed, nobody can log out from this game."

Of course, this sudden comment lead to an uproar.

"What did you mean by clearing all the world? Let us go now!"

"Are you insane? Even the Beta testers said that its hard to even beat the first few world!"

"You are kidding right? Let us out of here!"

_? Whats happening what did he mean by cant log out until all the world are cleared?_

"As I were saying, this world is actually another living world. That means if your hp reaches zero, the nerve gear will release an electric shock to your brain fryng your brain leading the people die both in the real and this world."

Another uproar rise after this.

"Heh, its just a joke right? How can the toy nerve gear fries our brain..." the chakrams user said hesitatedly beside me.

"Oh no, if I remembered correctly there is an emergency battery attached to the head gear..."

_Ok, it seem that there really is a possibility that the nerve gear can fry our brains..._

"Don't even think about having people outside to help pull out of the nerve gear. The nerve gear will automaticly fry the brain. I have already announced this to the world but. Unfortunately, some families ignored my warning and..."

Unlike just now nobody make a noise, only silence is from the players.

"A total of two hundred and fifteen players is already not in the living anymore."

Some screams can be heard from the crowd.

_You are joking me right? Two hundred and fifteen players were already dead? Killed by a game?_

_Come on Ansem this joke isn't funny, just get us out of here please..._

Of course, my wish isn't granted...

"Don't worry, the media has been rebroadcasting my warning over and over again. Your bodies in the real world will be transferred to the hospital for better medication so you can focus on clearing the game."

"CLEARING THE GAME? ARE YOU NUTS! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT US TO CLEAR THE GAME WHEN WE WILL DIE!" this scream was heard from somewhere among the crowd.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN A GAME ANY MORE!"

After a while, the uproar have finally lower down. Then Ansem started speaking again.

"True, as you said this isn't a game any more. This is another true real world where people really die. There is no such thing as reincarnate, if your hp went zero, the nerve gear will fry your brain and you will die."

"Also because know this is another real world, your character will be destroyed and replace with... _new ones_..."

Just as Ansem finished talking, something started to appear in our hand.

Its a mirror, a normal mirror. But why mirror...

When I look at my face, instead of my black haired character I created, I only saw my face. _My true face in the real world_. When I looked at the supposed orange haired chakrams user, I only saw a tall red long haired stranger beside me.

"Axel, is that you?"

"Roxas?"

Impossible! How did he managed to make our appearance. How can he even know all ten thousands players' face?

"Now. I know a lot of you are wondering that why would I want to do this. I can only say that my dream is to make Kingdom Hearts come true, I have completed the world, now I only need heroes to lead the game. I once again welcome you all to Kingdom Hearts, where the greatest power of all, Kingdom Heart, lies ahead."

After that, Ansem finished his speech and the white coat disappear from the red sky of twilight town.

A/N:

Hi, I thank all those readers that took their time to my first fanfiction. I started writing this story when I finished reading the light novel "Sword Art Online". I never wrote any story before but this idea had make me snapped and I started writing this chapter at midnight. I will try to make this more different from "Sword Art Online" and I wish you would review.

Also, I never played kingdom hearts before so can people tell me some attacks or styles that I can use in my fanficton?


End file.
